Sylar's Love
by flashnattitude
Summary: Who said that just because Sylar killed people, he couldn't love? What if said love, was also a murderer? SylarxOC
1. Prologue

**I don't own Heroes or any of the characters. The only character's that are mine are Rena and some other random ones. **

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

"I know who you are and I know what you do."

He looked up, surprised and curious. The girl sitting in front him, the one he had known less then week, basically said she knew every little detail about him. Instead of questioning her, he motioned for her to continue.

"I was born with the ability to block powers, but I later figured out I could sense and see powers. Once I felt it, I could look at the person and _see_ the power radiating off them. When the person died, I could see it leaving their body, just hanging in the air. Then, I discovered I could take them. Painfully or painlessly, it always ended in death." She looked at him, waiting for him to say or do something.

He was astonished, his grip on the gun behind his back loosening. He had never used his powers around or on her because he _couldn't_. Wanting to know more, he gave her a look, urging her to go on.

She nodded, and continued. "After my parents were killed, I left my hometown. As I traveled, I found hundreds, thousands of people with powers! The more I was around them; the more I lusted after their power. If I killed them quickly, I could just snatch the power out of the air. Or, I could just rip it out of the genetic coding while they were alive. The pain would be so unbearable, they would die."

He smirked, knowing just how she felt. The more you were around powers, the more you seemed to _need_ them. But, he realized she never told anyone about what he did. She didn't care that he killed, she killed too. Then, he realized something. Even though he couldn't use his powers around her, he wouldn't have. He _cared_ for her; he wanted to be with her, no matter what.

When he opened his mouth to speak, he saw his skin giving off a light blue glow. He looked at her questioningly, expecting an answer.

"I unblocked your powers," she said, eyes starting to water. "You can kill me now, I honestly don't care.'

"No," he whispered. "I can't."

Her head went up in a flash, "Why not?" She whispered, fearing her voice would crack if she spoke any louder.

"Because," he said, dropping his gun. "I would rather do this instead."

Sylar then gripped her face in his hands, and kissed her. It was then, that Rena let her tears fall.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

He was walking down the street, thinking about the past. Peter Petrelli had exploded, not him. The interesting thing was, everyone thought he was dead. After waiting for a month or so, he would make his come back, killing someone close to them.

What Sylar didn't realize though, was that he was about to walk right into someone. When he did walk into that someone, he knocked them over and stared at them.

The someone was actually a girl. Maybe sixteen, eighteen at the most. She was on the small size, in both height and weight. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a piercing green. She had long black hair, which ended just above her waist, and he could see some blues and purples throughout it.

Then, he realized he was staring like a moron at a girl he had just knocked over. Grinning sheepishly, he extended a hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry," he said smoothly. "I wasn't paying attention. I guess I let my thoughts take over."

"I noticed," she said, grabbing his hand. When she stood up, she jingled slightly, drawing his attention to the chains on her pants. Sylar took a closer look at her, noticing her style. She wore black combat boots with silver clasps. Her pants were black, with chains and silver eyehooks all over. The girl's black shirt started just under her arms, and ended right above her stomach. On top of that, she wore a long sleeved, fishnet shirt.

"You look a little lost," she said, dusting off her pants. "Do you need some help?"

Looking around, Sylar was shocked. He _was_ lost. His feet must have carried him miles away from Issac's loft. While thinking about that, he should really consider moving somewhere else since everyone knows where he lives now.

The girl looked expectant, arms crossed and foot tapping. "Yeah, I do need some help. I'm trying to get to the studio of Issac Mendez, I must have spaced out while walking." He handed her a piece of paper with the address on it, jerking back a little when their hands touched.

Her eyes widened slightly while looking at the paper. "You're at least fourty-five minutes away. I'm headed that way, so I'll walk with you."

As they started walking, she turned and looked up at him, smiling slightly. "I'm Rena Innova, by the way."

"Gabriel. Gabriel Gray."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They had been walking for seventeen minutes and thirty-four seconds. Yet, in that time, Rena had managed to drive Sylar up a wall. She wasn't talking, she was completely silent. The thing that bothered him was the glances she kept stealing. Sure, he had stolen a few too, but it was a pointless game that no one was going to win. He decided that he needed to break the silence in order to keep all his hair on his head.

"So Rena," Sylar started, not quite sure what to say. "Have you ever read the book Activating Evolution?" As soon as he asked, he regretted it. What if she figured it out? What if she reported him?

She gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah, I've read it. Ya know, I was curious about some stuff. I went to the bookstore, and what do ya know. They have three freaking aisles of genetics!" Rena crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Sylar couldn't help but laugh, she sure was entertaining. "I read it a few months ago," he stated, looking down at her. 'She's also short, maybe 5'2.' He noted.

"It really opens your eyes, doesn't it Gabe?" she asked, looking far away for a moment. "There were things I was curious about, but everyone seemed to be in denial that we could change. But then, I see 'Activating Evolution, by Dr. Suresh' the book immediately had my undivided attention."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sylar stated, not overlooking the fact she called him 'Gabe' instead of 'Gabriel'.

"Satisfaction brought it back." Rena said, giving a grin.

Sylar liked her; she was easy to talk to once you cracked her barrier. So, he started asking her anything he could think of, even if it was stupid. He asked where she was from, where she wanted to go, if she was going to travel, he even asked her what her favorite made-up saying was.

"Hey Gabe, we're here." Rena stated, stopping in front of the studio. Sylar frowned, not realizing they had been talking for so long.

"Rena," he started, but stopped. He couldn't think of anything to say, he couldn't even get a 'thank you' out.

She gave him a small smile, thinking it funny that he was so confused. "I'll see ya around, Gabe." Rena winked at him and kept walking down the sidewalk, not looking back.

When she had turned the corner, he lifted his arm up and looked at the card she had slipped into his hand.

'**Free lease apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom, full kitchen, dining room, and living room. For more information, call…'**

The card stated everything he needed in big, bold letters. He only had one thought on his mind though.

'I wonder if Rena lives there?'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sylar sighed. He hadn't been able to paint anything for hours. To be honest with himself, he had only been thinking of Rena. But, when he tried to paint her, all he got was a red eye and part of a black wing. The six paintings he had of it confused him beyond all reason.

Sylar turned his sights to the card, glaring hatefully at it. Sylar knew he needed to move, but couldn't seem to work up the courage to call the number.

'God damn,' he thought, running a hand through his hair. 'I've become a coward in less then a day, all because of a girl. What? Am I scared she' going to answer the phone, then come through it and attack me?'

He flicked his wrist and the card came over to him. While his eyes ran over the number, Sylar motioned the phone to come to him. Just as he started dialing, he heard shouting outside.

When he looked out the door, he saw two cops on the ground, and one chasing after a girl, yelling at her to stop.

'Wait a minute,' Sylar thought, trying to get a better look at the girl. 'She looks a lot like….Rena!'

She was running in the direction of the loft, but he didn't want to call out. So, Sylar pressed his back up against the wall and used his hearing. When he heard her footsteps thundering right by him, Sylar shot his arm out. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he pinned her to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other over her mouth.

When Rena began to struggle, he took the hand from her mouth and ran it through her hair.

"Shhhh, it's just me," Sylar whispered, hoping she did remember who 'me' was. Rena instantly relaxed and instead leaned into him.

The cops ran by, shouting to go down the alley and across the street. They were shoving through pedestrians, yelling for her to come out. Sylar felt Rena laugh a little, and mumble something about 'moronic cops.'

He waited a few minutes, making sure the cops were out of sight. When he was positive she was gone, he grabbed Rena's hand and brought her in the loft.

Rena looked up at him. "So, I guess you want and explanation." She said, still looking at him.

Sylar nodded, not caring that he was still holding her hand.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sylar watched Rena fidget nervously. Opening and closing her mouth, biting her lip, shaking her head. He didn't understand why it was so hard for her to give him an explanation.

"Okay," she sighed, shoulders slumping. "The cops have been after me for awhile, mostly because I'm a thief."

"So?" Sylar questioned, after a moments pause. "I really don't see what the big deal is. I steal things all the time." He winced, hoping she didn't understand what he meant.

Rena looked up at him, eyes fierce. She ripped her hand away from him and started pacing, mumbling curses under her breath. For a moment, Sylar thought he saw her eyes flash red, but played it off as his imagination.

"Don't see what the big deal is? You don't see what the big deal is?! The 'big deal' is that I've just put you in danger of being an accomplice! I steal food and clothes and just about everything I can get my hands on! That card I gave you is for where I live, do you know why I live there? Because I'm god damn orphan and can't afford anything!" When Rena finished, she all but collapsed onto the floor.

When Sylar looked more closely, he saw her knee's were shaking and fists clenching. Her heart rate was rapid and she had angry tears in her eyes. He honestly didn't know how to comfort her, so he opted with hugging her and whispering soothing words.

When Rena had calmed down some, he started talking.

"Rena, there is nothing to be ashamed or upset about. I know how you feel and honestly, I've never had a problem with it. I'll help you work through this, or my name isn't Sy-Gabriel."

She didn't catch his slip, but she was relaxed and hugging him back. Rena's head was buried in his chest and her arms latched around his waist. When she looked up, she had a grin on her face.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I'll move into the building with you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"No, left….left….a little more left…Wait! Right! No, I mean GO right…left…perfect!"

Sylar collapsed onto the couch, which he had been moving around for an hour, with a great sigh. As soon as he had said yes, Rena had started packing everything in sight.

"Oh, quiet you," Rena said, plopping down next to him. "You know you would have left that couch right in the middle of the room. I'm helping you keep things organized. I mean, jeez! I think we moved an art store over here, not just a loft!"

Sylar just rolled his eyes at her. He knew she was right, but wasn't going to admit that.

"Uh huh. You know, I would have thrown some of that stuff out. My original plan hadn't been to move _everything_ over here," Sylar said, hitting her feet off his lap.

She placed her feet back on his lap. "Your original plan didn't involve moving in here either, did it?" She said, grinning up at him.

He looked at her. "No, it wasn't. But I met this girl, and you see she was very persuasive. I just couldn't say no to her. I just _had_ to move in."

"Oh, Gabe!" Rena said, covering her mouth in mock surprise, "You wait until _after_ we finish moving all your stuff in here to tell me your cheating on me? Oh, woe is me!"

At this point, Rena has draped an arm over her forehead, and one over her heart.

"Oh, woe is you!" Sylar said, gently moving her feet off his lap. "You directed my every move, and told me where to put all my stuff. Watching me work must have exhausted you."

The whole time he was speaking, he had moved closer to her. Rena moved her slightly, and looked at him with one eye.

"Gabe, what are you – ah!"

But she didn't get to finish, Sylar had already pounced. He landed on top of Rena and started relentlessly tickling her.

"Say 'uncle'! Say it!" He laughed, poking her sides and watching her squirm.

"N-No! Yo-you can't mak-make me s-say i-it!" She said, gasping for breath.

Sylar continued on, listening to her laugh and try to squirm out of his grasp. He laughed at her, and then realized something.

'I haven't had this much fun in a while,' he thought, slowing his attack. 'And I don't think she has either. It's like, we bring out the better side in each other. The side that hasn't laughed or let loose in a while…'

"Gabe? Gabe? Are you all right?"

Sylar shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. Rena was looking up at him, a concerned expression on her face.

"What did you say?" he asked, still not fully there.

Her frown deepened. "I asked if you were all right. You just zoned out for a moment and stopped moving. It made me nervous. Are you coming down with something?"

When Rena tried to move her hand towards him, Sylar realized he still held both her wrists. She tugged on her wrists again, giving him a pointed look, but his grip tightened.

'Her eyes are beautiful,' he thought, watching them catch the light. 'They're green at first glance, but with the right light, it's like a rainbow…'

Sylar didn't even realize he was leaning forward until their foreheads touched…


End file.
